


All alone in the dungeon

by Voidtourist



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidtourist/pseuds/Voidtourist
Summary: Faustus Blackwood is caught by Prudence. Before they start the torturing, Ambrose has his fun.
Relationships: Faustus Blackwood/Ambrose Spellman
Kudos: 2





	All alone in the dungeon

**Author's Note:**

> I reference my other Blackwood/Ambrose fic

Faustus Blackwood was furious. his plan was foiled, and he was away from his concretion in this... jail in the Hekate's worshipper’s dungeon. His hair disheveled. He could feel his body being eaten by maggots, his flesh rotting.  
He needed to get back near to it.

He heard the door creak, and if he could’ve have turned his head to look at the intruder but was reduced to desperately to look at the intruder. It was Ambrose Spellman, the traitor!

He hated the younger warlock, who even now, them alone tried to hide his disgust and arrogance, viewing his head. Why did he bother? He wondered why the warlock had arrived, he did not require food nor was he tortured right now. What could it be?

“Hello Blackwood, or should I say… Father Lovecraft”, the young warlocks smooth voice seemed to fill the whole room. Blackwood cleared his throat, trying to save the last of his integrity and answered, “I would prefer the latter, thank you, as I’m over the witching ways of your… congregation”, spitting the last word out of his mouth like it was something poisonous. Ambrose looked at him with open disgust now.

“Pity you can’t die, but more torturing for us”, he growled. Blackwood remained unthreatened by this little mutt who had no power over him. “I remember you liking certain kind of torture, Brother Spellman”, he mused, a knowing smile on his lips. They had had their encounters while he was still in his glory days.

Ambrose’s eyes turned darker now. “How dare you mention that? Isn’t your position little too low for that kind of talk now, eh Blackwood”, he asked, smiling. “We have just your head now, but imagine what I could do with just that…” His voice trailed off as he stepped closer to his former headmaster’s head. And slapped him, hard. The spell binding him to the table held, otherwise the head would have flown across the room.

Blackwood felt a smile creep to his mouth corners. If that was all Spellman had in mind, he had way underestimated the older man’s endurance. This would be a piece of cake! He was waiting for another hit, but it never came. Instead, Spellman stepped back, and he heard the clinking of a belt and saw Spellman taking his trousers off. “Unfortunately, we cannot replicate our first encounter, as my body is missing”, he laughingly said. “Not to worry, we only need a mouth for this”, Ambrose told him, chillingly cheery. “w-w-what”, he sputtered, now eyes glued to the warlock’s member, in half mast. “You just need to open your mouth”, he said in a sing-song voice. “Or I’ll make you”. Young warlock grinned, his teeth flashing.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry abt this being so short. Should I add another chapter to this or is it unnecessary?


End file.
